


How Dare You???

by AngelCuttingOnions



Series: Harley and Peter being gay while Tony facepalms from the other room [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Bisexual Peter Parker, Gay Panic, I CANNOT TAG THIS BUT ITS JUST GAYS BEING GAY, I feel like they’re both around 16-18 in this, I literally do not know where this came from, I wrote this in like ten minutes here you go, M/M, Tony is basically done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCuttingOnions/pseuds/AngelCuttingOnions
Summary: That moment when someone witnesses you trip like three times and also they’re definitely date worthy. It’s fucking rude that’s what it is.





	How Dare You???

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself but this exists now because my brain said so.

Peter burst through the door to Tony’s workshop yelling. “Mr. Stark I am having a bisexual crisis and it’s completely your fault! How dare you bring him in as your intern! He’s so- ugh! Slim and tall and definitelyatop and oh my god his eyes? I was doing perfectly fine not having any crushes on anyone and you just had to find someone who could ruin that, huh! You’re not invited to my birthday party!” 

“So I see you’ve met-“

“Harley Keener, it seems I didn’t get your name back in the lobby.” That damn smirk. Those stupid eyes with their stupid “I know absolutely everything” twinkle. That stupid fucking accent. Peter threw his hands up in frustration and yelled, while storming out of the room. 

“See you later Tony, I’m gonna go ask him out.” Harley rushed after the other teen after grinning at his mentor. 

Tony rolled his eyes and shouted after him. “Use condoms and do your research! I don’t want to bring either of you to the hospital for a completely avoidable sex related injury!” 

~

Harley located Peter sitting behind a couple potted plants furiously texting someone. “When you’re done yelling to your best friend about how gay you are, would you like to come out and we can go out to lunch?”

“You don’t know who I’m texting or what I’m texting about.” Peter tried to look annoyed, perhaps uninterested, but the blush rising on his cheeks definitely overpowered that. 

“You’re gen Z, definitely a bottom, and you’re hiding behind potted trees. You’re having a gay panic, it’s only natural you’d text your best friend to yell about it.” 

“Fuck _offfff_.” 

Harley just smirked, and stuck out a hand for Peter to grab. “I still haven’t gotten your name you know.” 

The kid huffed. “Peter.” 

“Well Peter, would you like to go out sometime? Let’s say tomorrow, I’ll be by around 11:30.”


End file.
